


Visions of Today

by Angry_Face



Series: Remembrance [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Dark, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Face/pseuds/Angry_Face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With RWBY in the Atlesian tundra searching for Cinder and her group, the threat of another Fall is on the horizon. Darkness is closing in all around them, the threat of revenge and hatred pulling them further and further away from the light. Will these simple souls be devoured by their bloodlust, or will the light show the way to a truth that no one wanted to know. The KNGT (Night) is always darkest before the dawn. </p><p>Sequel to Dreams of Tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back! I'm sorry for the long wait between this and the last story, but I was kind distracted by life, food, video games, and writing another, super dark story that just wouldn't leave my mind. (Go check out "How Can You Be My Enemy" if you haven't already, its really good!) 
> 
> With that said, this chapter does contain some scenes of "Almost rape". So just a heads up. Without anything else, please enjoy the opening chapter of Visions of Today.

Weiss Schnee was forced into a steel chair, her hands behind the back and her legs tied to the legs of the chair. To her right, Blake was tied to a chair in the same way, Yang was chained to the wall to the left them. The chain was too short for her to stand on her feet so the blonde was forced to her knees as she tried to pry the chain out of the wall, pulling with her only arm. Noir was sat in a chair next to Blake tied in a similar manner, his head hanging down in his chest, still out of it. In front of them was a simple metal table in a room with no windows and a single bulb hanging from the ceiling, their only light in the room. 

It had been hours since they were taken into this room, their pictures taken and tied to these chairs. Left alone with her thoughts, she couldn't stop thinking of Ruby, she was torn away from them, her mind racing, putting pictures of a crying Ruby in her brain. Torturing her for any information, even if she told them everything, they would probably continue to hurt her for their own sick and twisted enjoyment. The only other noise in the silent room was Weiss nervously bouncing her leg up and down and Yang constantly pulling on the chain around her wrist. 

Finally, Yang had enough, she yelled out as she tried one more time to pull as hard as she could on the wall before giving up once again. With another heavy sigh, she slumped against the floor, her arm hanging loosely next to her head. "This is bullshit!" She yelled out as she looked at the glowing blue tube than ran the length of the handcuffs on her arm. "What the hell is this thing! I can't feel my Aura at all!" 

She was right, the thing that the White Fang had developed had the ability to suppress their Auras, and without their Auras, they couldn't use their semblances, it felt like something was missing from her body, not having her Aura with her. Looking over at the defeated Yang, Weiss could see the the coming bruise that took up the entirety of her stomach. Watching Mercury unleash such a kick to her unprotected body just cemented the fact that they were horrible people. Getting back onto her knees, Yang resumed her attempt to pulling the chain out of the wall. Weiss was glad that Yang wasn't giving up, but the constant sound of rattling chains for hours on end was starting to get on her nerves. 

Weiss was abut to snap at Yang when the door opened, everyone stopped and watched as Mercury walked in with a small smirk on his lips. Behind him, Emerald had a larger smile as she waltzed in, looking at each of the. Filing in behind her was two more black clothed soldiers, their faces hidden behind helmets and masks, each of them were holding a large white bucket of water. "Heya bitch" Emerald said with a smile at Yang, who only narrowed her lilac eyes back at the dark skinned woman. She looked over to Noir and made her way towards him, taking his hat off and tossing it onto the table, she gripped his hair hard and forced his head up. 

With a few light slaps, she released his head and jerked her head towards him. One of the soldiers came up and threw half the large bucket of water on him, shocking him awake. "-Skank!" Noir shouted, seeming to continue the last conversation he had before he was knocked out. Emerald came down with a hard right punch across his jaw, his head went to the side as he began to blink and wake up slowly. Taking his time to look around the room and take stock of what was happening, he slowly began to smirk and looked up to Emerald. "Well! If it isn't Bitch Tits Magee!" Noir called out happily as he looked at her. 

Behind her, Mercury suddenly let out a few quick laughs before stifling it when Emerald looked at him. "Sorry, Em. That was actually pretty funny" He said as he grinned and tried not to laugh. 

"Oh don't worry, I'm full of them Chicken Legs" Noir said past Emerald, she just turned to the wolf faunus and punched him in the face again. Noir just began to laugh lightly as he bent his neck to one side and then the other, earning cracks lightly as he looked up at her. "You hit like a girl" Noir said with a grin. Emerald growled as she began to pummel Noir's face. Her Aura stopping any damage from being inflicted onto herself for the beating she's putting down on Noir. With his own Aura being suppressed like the rest of them, Noir was getting the full brunt of it. 

For every punch the pale-green haired woman connected with Noir's face, he would laugh or make a rude comment, only earning him even more of the beating. Weiss watched as all of Emerald's attention was focused onto him, ignoring the rest of them. She was quietly thankful for that, but couldn't help but feel some shame in watching the scene continuing without saying anything. After another powerful punch, the woman took a step back and took a breather. Noir's face was bad. Both his eyes were swollen, his nose was in a different angle and his lips were spit open and a slow trickle of blood was dripping off his bottom lip. Looking up at her, he grinned, his teeth stained red with blood as he spoke. "That last one almost got me hard" 

She just took a step back and looked at him oddly. "Are you, enjoying this?" She asked him, shocked. Noir just shrugged as he looked over and spat out a mouth full of blood onto the ground. 

"You can't know pleasure without pain, Love" He said with a small laugh. "And your little taps don't even get my heart racing" He said as he licked his lip lightly. She looked over at Mercury and shook her head. 

"He's actually getting off on this shit..." She said with a shake of her head. 

"Well, I'm trying to, but you hit like a girl" Noir called out, earning a snicker from Mercury. She growled and went to resume the process to make Noir into her personal punching bag when the Mercury grabbed her arm. 

"Calm down, she's not going to be happy if you punch him to death. Count to ten, Em." He said to her. Suddenly, Noir chimed in like he always does. 

"One. Two. Three. Whore-fuck I mean four..." Emerald gritted and ground her teeth as she stared down at him as he continued. "Sorry, three, four, five, bitch- I mean six. Fuck I'm bad at this" Emerald was about to unleash her fury on Noir as Mercury snickered behind his hand as the door opened up again and a smooth voice echoed though the room.

"Wait" Emerald paused just before her fist connected with his head and looked back at the person who just entered her torture chamber. Cinder Fall looked at them with her small smirk and began to walk towards them. Emerald lowered her arm and took a step back, Mercury just hopped up onto the table and watched the scene unfold. Weiss watched as the woman walked towards Noir and smiled down at him. Her red dress hugged her curves perfectly, the left half of her face hidden behind beautiful raven hair. Her glowing amber eye looked down at Noir and tilted her head lightly. 

The atmosphere around her demanded her respect and obedience. This was the woman who caused the fall of Vale, killed countless innocents as White Fang and Grimm ran down the streets to slaughter any who got in their paths. Turned Beacon into a sanctuary for darkness, and killed Pyrrha Nikos with her own hands. Simply being in the same room as her, Weiss understood how she did all of those things. She could feel the power coming off of her, the cold ruthlessness to do whatever she wants, and the burning power to do it. Noir broke Weiss out of her thoughts as he spoke to Cinder. "Well well well" He said with a grin. "If it isn't the Bitch Witch herself" 

Emerald went to hit him again, but was stopped when Cinder simply raised her hand to stop her. "He won't say anything, he's actually enjoying getting punched in the face" She said with a gesture towards the chained, bleeding man. 

"Perhaps you're not asking him in the right way" Cinder said coolly as she took a step towards Noir and gently placed a hand on his face. Her hand glowed lightly as her Aura got channelled into his face, reducing the swelling in his eyes enough so that she could look into his green and blue orbs, but leaving everything else broken and bleeding. With a small smile, she removed her hand and stared at him for a few moments before speaking. "I know a lot about you, Noir Handa" She said lightly as she began to walk around him. "You had stopped more than a few of my plans with your skills" She said gently as she traced her fingers along his shoulders lightly. 

"Well, I'm glad to know my reputation proceeds me" He said lightly as he strained his neck to keep constant eye contact with her. 

"More like infamy" She cooed as she stopped in front of him. "I tried to acquire your services sooner, but your loyalty was already bought by Krimson Roheas" She said gently as she brought out a large scroll and began to tap a few things onto it. 

"Well, he gave me a pretty good offer" He said simply as he narrowed his eyes to her. 

"I wonder what kind of deal he offered to a child killer" She said smoothly as she turned the scroll to the rest of the team and set it on a stand on the table so they all could see the video she brought up. Weiss's skin went cold as she looked over at Noir, he simply avoided her gaze as she looked back to the scroll as the video began to play. 

It was a black and white security footage, the date on the bottom corner dated it four years ago. There was a group of four men in suits standing in some kind of clothing store, next to them was a small boy, no older than seven. Next to them was a stand holding several shirts in a circle. They were all talking silently to each other until they all looked over in one direction. One of them forced the boy into the clothing rack as they all pulled out guns, only for three of them to fall to the ground after being shot in the chest. The fourth was shot in the knee and fell to the ground, crying out in pain. 

Coming in from the side, a lone gunman holding a very large pistol held it against the injured man's head and shot his brains all over the floor. He was wearing an opened hoodie and a white shirt. Looking up, the man walked up to the camera and began to aim at it. She could see it was Noir, he didn't have his chin strip beard yet, but his eyes gave him away. Just before he shot the camera, the boy came out of hiding and began to shake the man's body, it was the one Noir had executed just before. Young Noir closed his eyes and sighed deeply, turning back, he walked up to the young boy and looked down at him, the boy began to scream at Noir, tears running down his eyes as he tried to wake his dead father up. After a few moments, Noir lifted his handgun and aimed it at the boy. He just stared at Noir until a white flash came from the muzzle, and the boy jerked back and fell on top of his father. Young Noir have a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he pulled the hood over his head before leaving the screen. 

The video continued on as all three members of team RWBY looked over at Noir, who was just looking down at the ground. Cinder picked up the large scroll and put it away and looked over at Noir. "Not a hint of hesitation, that's what I'm looking for" Noir looked up at her as she leaned down and got close to him. "I'll give you anything you desire, if you join me" Her voice like silk as she spoke to Noir. "Whatever you want, and its yours" A throaty whisper was close enough that Noir could kiss her. He just narrowed his eyes at her and opened his mouth to speak. 

"Adam Taurus" Noir said simply. Cinder leaned back a bit and looked at him. 

"What?' 

"Give me Adam Taurus, and you have me" Noir said simply as he stared into her eyes. His usual smirk or rude comments completely gone as he spoke. "Put me in a room with him for ten minutes and you can put a saddle on me and ride me into battle for all I care" He said to her. Cinder paused for a few moments before speaking to him again. 

"Why?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"So I can skin him with his own teeth, dig out his guts and hang him with his own entrails" he growled out in anger. Cinder simply stared at him and shook her head lightly. 

"I'm sorry, but I need him for my plans" She said simply as she stood away from him. 

"Well thats a shame!" Noir said loudly as he looked over at Emerald. "What about you? You wanna be in charge of this outfit? Give me Adam and I'll but a bullet in Bitch Witch's head and put you in charge" He said to Emerald, when she didn't reply, Noir looked over to Mercury and continued. "What about you? having my skills in your back pocket will come in handy" Mercury looked like he was about to think about it when Cinder looked over at him and narrowed her eye at him. When no one answered him, Noir just leaned back in his seat and shrugged. "Fine, I guess I'm still working for Big Red for now" He said with a return of his smirk. 

Cinder came back to him and stared him down. "A shame, you could have done so much more with me, much better things" She said simply. Noir just shrugged and watched her. After a few moments of silence, Noir took a deep breath and spat a large glob of blood onto her face. In less than a second, Cinder grabbed his throat and stared into his eyes, her body glowing and anger flowed though her veins. They stared at each other for a long moment before she spoke. "Your death will not bring you victory" She said hotly as she released her grasp on his neck and began to walk away. 

"Krimson was right" Noir said to her. Making her pause enough to stop and look over at him. "There is something wrong with you" Cinder just narrowed her eye at him and spoke simply. 

"I want his tongue" She then began to walk out of the room and was stopped again when Noir spoke up. 

"Well, you should have just asked" He then leaned as far as he could forward and pushed his tongue out of his mouth. They looked at him for a few moments before Emerald nodded to one of the soldiers and began to move towards him. He pulled his glove off and gripped Noir's tongue while reaching for a knife. Suddenly, Noir pulled his tongue in and bit down on the man's hands. He began to scream out, forgetting his knife and began to try to pry his hand out of the man's mouth. After a brief struggle, Noir jerked his head to the side and the man cried out, holding his bleeding hand. With a bloody grin, Noir spat out the index and middle finger of the man and blew a kiss to Cinder. "You didn't say please" 

With the man crying out about his missing fingers, Cinder looked over to Emerald and spoke. "Get the Freak" Everyone began to file out of the room, the man collected his fingers and left in a hurry, leaving Blake, Weiss, Yang and Noir alone in the room again. After the silence had settled, Yang broke it with a simple statement. "Holy shit" She said simply. 

"Yeah...I guess biting the dude's fingers off was a bit much..." Noir admitted as he spat out another mouth full of blood onto the floor. "You guys okay?" He asked looking over at them. 

"We're fine" Yang said as she just stared at the bleeding man. "But you got the shit kicked out of you, in case you haven't noticed. You're fucking nose is angled" Noir raised an eyebrow and went crossed eyed trying to see the angle of his own nose, he gave a few experimental blows though his nose, a slight whistling came from it. 

"I'll have to fix that" He said simply as he looked at them. Weiss had enough of the casual conversation and snapped at Noir, who was trying to play a song with his broken nose. 

"Can we talk about how you murdered a _child_ on camera?!" Weiss yelled at Noir, bringing his attention to her. 

"Or the fact that you want to kill Adam" Blake added slowly, her eyes narrowed towards the man. Noir looked between the two of them and sighed deeply and shook his head before giving his answers to them.

"I'm sorry Snow Queen" Noir began, his angry sarcasm coming out though his bloody lips. "But I thought you learned by now that we are not nice people. I've killed people. I've killed a _lot_ of people!" He called out a bit too loudly. "But they were all justified in one way or another, I could honestly care less if you believe me or not on that, but it doesn't change the fact that we are chained to chairs in the basement of some forsaken hell hole" Noir then let out a breath and took another deep on in. 

"As for Adam" Noir began again. "He was the one who stole the life I could have had a long time ago" Weiss saw something move across his face, an injury in the past that he refused to let heal, constantly picking at the scab until it festered with hatred. He then shook the look from his face and was replaced by his usual emotions of spite and sarcasm. "So, wheres Lil'red?" HE asked looking around the room. 

"They took her somewhere else" Weiss said quietly, worried for their leader and her partner. Noir just nodded and took a deep breath. 

"Right, then we need to find her and get the fuck out of this place" Noir said with a nod as he began to try get out of his restraints. Blake just sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever these handcuffs are, they are suppressing our Auras" Weiss nodded at that as the door opened up once more. Walking in was a large, heavy set man wearing the usual White Fang clothing, complete with the mask that covered his eyes. Looking around the room, he silently moved the table to the side, it screamed out as the metal legs scraped the floor, shaking her brain as well as her bones. When the table was out of the way, he went back to the door and brought in a cart. On top was filled with a series of painful looking tools. Her eyes went up to the man as he began to move the tools around slightly before walking up to Noir. 

"Ah, you must be the Freak" Noir said with a smile. The man reached back and punched Noir in the face with his large fist, causing him to groan out in pain. He then grabbed his face and forced him to stare into his mask. "You better do something good, or you'll regret it" Noir warned with a smile. The man laughed as he stood back up. 

"Not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin" He said with a grin. The grin chilled Weiss down to her core as he picked up Noir and lifted him up with the chair and threw him across the room and into the metal table with a heavy crash. Pieces of metal jutted out from every angle and Noir laid motionless in his destroyed chair and collapsed table. The man walked over and look him over before grabbing one of the knifes and leaned over him. 

"Leave him alone!" Yang shouted at him. The man stopped and looked over at them. 

"You don't scare us" Weiss growled at him. He looked between the three of them and walked in front of Weiss and grabbed her face in his large hand. She could smell the sickly scent of days without showering and sweat coming off his skin as she was forced to stare into his mask. 

"Weiss Schnee..." He grinned lightly. He began to gently trace his sharp blade across her cheek. "I usually like my play things to have a bigger chest, but for something to send back to your father..." As he spoke, he dragged the blade down her cheek and across her neck gently, threatening to slice her throat open, trailing it further down her neck until it lightly rested just inside her clothing. With a quick thrust downwards, the sharp blade cut open her clothing as the blade lodged itself in the seat just between her thighs. Her breath caught as cold air attacked her bare chest, clothing slipping off her body. Her partners were yelling at him as they tried to get out of their chains to help her, but she only heard the hard breathing from the man. Suddenly, he leaned in close and dragged his tongue across her cheek. Fear and horror struck her as his disgusting, wet organ violated her pale skin. His voice raspy and course in her ear. "...I can pretend" He leaned back and grinned down at her. Weiss wasn't sure what scared her more, the idea of what the man was going to do to her.

Or the single green eye of murder behind him. 

Suddenly, Noir brought his arms around his head, the chain biting into his neck as he grabbed him and hip checked him so he was off balance, then flipped him over his shoulder. The two of them landed on the floor, the man on his stomach while Noir laid on his back, his arms and handcuffs around the man's neck, starting to strangle him. During the flip, the man threw his knife across the room and began to struggle as air was forced out of his throat. 

Noir reached up and whispered loudly into his ear. "I would rather you be someone else. But I can pretend" He then placed his knee on the man's back and pulled back with all of his might. He began to struggle even more, scratching at Noir's hands and the chain, gurgled noises came from his mouth as he began to scratch at the floor all around him trying to find anything to help him. Soon, his head turned red as his gestures began slow down. Eventually, his body jerked a few times before going limp. Weiss stared as Noir didn't release his grip on the man for several more moments before leaning forward a bit and placed his hand in front of his mouth. Waiting for a moment, Noir let out a breath, unhooked his hands and handcuff from around the man's throat and collapsed against him, breathing deeply. 

The room was silent, the only kind of silence that happens after a murder. Noir's deep breaths were the only sound as Weiss just stared at the now dead man. her mind refused to function properly, constantly replaying her last moments in her mind. The knife exposing her, then his death. Once he caught his breath, Noir sat up and grabbed the keys on his belt and slowly stood up. Walking up to Blake, he unchained her, he quickly unchained him then quickly went to unlock the cuffs on Weiss. 

Blake shook her gently, bringing Weiss out of her train of though and looked into Blake's amber eyes. "Weiss?" Her soft hands and her voice broke the Schnee dam that her father had drilled into her mind at a beginning of her life. Tears welled in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. Blake quickly pulled her into a hug and held her close to him. Tears continued to flow from her eyes as Weiss held her tightly. Suddenly, another weight came from her side as Yang wrapped her arm around her and held her. Weiss allowed her to cry into her friends for a few moments before taking a shaky breath and steeling her will. "I'm okay, I'll be okay" She said as they took a step back. "We need to leave first, then I'll deal with....this" She said as she pointed to her head. 

Blake nodded and began to take her jacket off until a white and black plaid shirt was thrown into her lap. Looking up, Noir was standing shirtless and breathing deeply. "Sorry there's blood on it" He said simply. She saw the large red scar that ran across his dark torso, as well as blood seeping though a large wound on his side. Noir turned his back to her to give her some privicy as she took off the sliced clothing and using her jacket to act as a belt to keep her skirt on. She slipped Noir's shirt over her body and buttoned it up. Only then did she realise how small he was, his shirt was only bigger on her since it was made for a man. Taking a fee deep breaths, Weiss stood and nodded to him. Walking up to him, she examined the large wound on his side and spoke. "Are you okay?" She asked as blood seeped into his pants. He shrugged and pointed to the heap of scrap metal that he was thrown into. 

"Yeah, the chair bit me, but that shirt will be better than trying to put yours back together..." He said as he ran a hand though his hair and put his hat back on.

"Thanks" He nodded simply as he walked up to the door and looked at them. 

"Lets go get Lil'red" He said as he looked back at the man on the ground as Yang gave him a solid kick. Each of them nodded as Aura began to refill in their bodies, with a final deep breath, they left the room to search for Ruby.


	2. What we choose to Do

Its been three days since RWBY left for their mission to the Atlesian tundra, as well as Noir, with the five of them gone, the lodge had become very quiet. Jaune noticed this rather quickly, as did the rest of what remained of his team. Ren and Nora were reading though books in the library, mostly Ren stopping Nora from colouring in the books that Blake didn't already rescue from the room. Jaune walked up and plopped into a chair and looked across the table at his friends.

"Bored?" Ren asked without looking up from what he was reading. Jaune let out another sigh and looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"Because this is the fourth time you've thrown yourself into that chair this morning" Ren said as he plucked another crayon from Nora's hand without looking up from his book, saving a skinless man in the medical journal from having a green liver and leaving Nora with a pout. She then leaned forward and planted her face onto the table with a loud thump, her arms outstretched above her head.

"Why does Ruby get to go on a mission and we're stuck here?" She asked, her voice vibrating the table she was directly talking into. "Its no fair!"

"Well..." Ren began as he flipped a page without the use of his other hand. "RWBY is the most qualified at the moment, KNGT needs to stay here to protect the Maiden and we're hardly at full strength with a person missing..." Ren mentioned the last part quietly as an even deeper silence fill the room. Bringing up Pyrrha always brought the mood down, no matter what was going on at the moment. With another sigh, Jaune got up and began to look through the books nearby, he needed something to take his mind off the sorrow.

Looking over to the other table in the room, Jaune saw the box of Remnant: the game sitting off to the side. Walking up to it, he opened it up and began to read though the cards, mindlessly reading though the flavour texts. Some of them sounded interesting, others were funny, but when he got to the card that won Noir the game they had played earlier in the week. The Red Reaper. This was the one card that made Yang's immortal army ready for decimation. Looking over the card more closely, he saw a being wrapped in a tattered red stained robes with red tinted wings. He held a large scythe in one skeletal hand and an blue flame hovering in his other. Its face hidden behind the shadows of its hood, but Jaune suspected that it was more skeletal features.

Looking down the deep red card, he read the ability of the game card. "All card effects that say 'cannot be killed' must be removed from game" It was this one card that removed Yang's immortally. Remembering it was something called "Emperors Chalice" he wondered what kind of legend that item had with it. Continuing on, he began to read the lengthy flavour text that accompanied the card out loud to himself:

 _"Behold your sins, Reallah! You who betrayed your duty by loving another, bathed in the blood of your kin when they tried to correct your betrayal, your wings tainted by your blasphemy. With only you left, what hope do you carry to continue the Angels work? How will you guide a million million souls to the afterlife in the wake of your heresy?"_  
_"I will work tirelessly to guide them, so that my sin may never repeat"_  
_"Then I name you the Fourth Immortal"_  
**_~The great sage(First Immortal) to Reallah, the last Angel(Fourth Immortal)_ **

Jaune stared at the card for a few moments before putting it back into the rest of the deck. "The Last Angel, I haven't heard that story in a long time..." Ren said thoughtfully as he gently closed the book he was reading and set it down. Nora nodded lightly as she leaned back in her seat while looking over at Jaune.

"Yeah, not since we were kids at the orphanage..." Nora chimed in with a smile as she looked over at her oldest friend. Jaune nodded lightly as he looked over at his teammates and raised an eyebrow.

"So who was he?" Jaune asked as he leaned back in his chair slightly. Ren got out of his seat to put his book back on the self before speaking.

"I'm not too sure, it is a very old legend" Ren said as another voice joined the discussion.

"One of the oldest" Everyone looked over as Krimson entered the door, the collar of his cloak under his chin so he could talk. Jaune noticed that whenever he fights, he pulled it over his nose for whatever reason. As Krimson walked towards their table, he noticed that he shares a very similar colour scheme to Ruby. His hair was a deep red with black tips, silver eyes like hers. A black shirt with red pinstripes under a deep red silk vest with his emblem stitched into the breast pocket. A thin, crescent moon with a scythe blade touching both ends of the moon, making a complete circle with the shaft of the scythe sticking out over the moon. A pair of black dress pants and formal footwear complete his outfit.

"You know it, Krimson?" Ren asked as the red man took a seat. He nodded as he leaned back a bit, taking the moment to relax.

"Well, with my position I need to know a lot of different legends and myths. A lot are actually real but we try to make sure that no one knows this" He said as he ran a hand though his red and black hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Like the Bandersnatch, or Revenants...There are a great many terrifying Grimm scattered around this Remnant lost to memory, if people were to learn that they are real, fear and chaos will follow, leading to more Grimm attacks" Jaune nodded, he understood it would just become a spiral downwards should the public learn of such things.

"So, who was the last Angel?" Jaune asked as he looked back at the card.

"Well, the legend says that the angels were a people that carried souls from the dead to the afterlife, but Reallah went against his and refused to take a woman's soul because he loved her too much, and because her soul was never taken, she could never die. When the other angels heard of this, they went to take her soul, but Reallah fought them. He ended up killing all of them, his white robes and wings stained red with their blood, but during this time, the woman lived her long life, but a soul was never meant to stay in a body for that long, so she was corrupted by darkness, and when he returned to her, she had become a demon. He destroyed her body in a great battle, covering the world in flames, killing almsot everyone, leaving her soul to wander for all eternity. Because of this imbalance, the world became a much darker place, the sage-"

"Wizard" Ren corrected.

"Hermit" Nora corrected Ren.

"Whatever he's called" Krimson continued. "He cursed Reallah to be the fourth Immortal, to carry the souls for all eternity" Krimson looked at them and they all nodded in silence, letting the story sink into their minds. It was Nora, per usual, who broke the silence.

"So, how can someone be cursed with immortality? it sounds pretty awesome to me!" She happily sang out, causing Ren to slowly place his palm upon his face with a sigh.

"The very idea of a person who couldn't die was blasphemous to them, and now he has become the greatest sin of his own people" Krimson explained as Jaune looked back down at the card and read it again, understanding even better than before.

"Wait" Jaune said as he looked up from the card. "If Reallah is the fourth Immortal, and the Sage-"

_"Hermit"_

"-is the first, who are the other two?" Jaune asked, ignoring Nora's voice halfway though his question.

"Like you said, the Sage-" Kirmson then held his hand up to stop Nora from correcting him. "-is the first, the second is the Demon Queen. The woman that Reallah tried to save. Her soul became so dark and twisted not even Reallah could bring it to the afterlife, so she remains. The third Immortal is the Cursed Mother"

Jaune raised his eyebrow and looked at him. "Who is the Cursed Mother?" He asked. Just as Krimson was about to explain, a beeping stopped him. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his scroll. The custom deep red shell with black accents opened up and he held it out.

"What's wrong Bleu?" He asked. The humming of engines could be heard though the speakers as the pilot began to speak.

"Noir told me to come back after the second day if I didn't hear from him and bring the calvary" Krimson looked over at them and nodded. Jumping to their feet, they ran though the lodge and got their weapons and equipment ready.

Everyone was ready in the lobby of the lodge. Weapons equipped and packs loaded with everything they will need to help RWBY. Taiyang arrived with Amaranth, she was wearing her cloak around her shoulders, covering her body. She was looking much better than before, between Taiyang helping her push through her drinking, and Jaune helping her with deal with the death of her friends, she was ready to help out again. Krimson was about to send her back when she stepped up to him and looked into his eyes.

"No. I am not someone who will sit by and simply wait until the danger is gone. I will help take Cinder down"

Krimson simply looked at her and shook his head. "Cinder is probably in Atlas-"

"Then I will deal with my sister when I meet her" Amaranth warned as she narrowed her eyes. Krimson watched her closely and nodded.

"Fine, but be careful. She's already stolen one Maiden's powers, we don't need her with two" The blue haired woman nodded as the ship arrived and everyone loaded up. Krimson walked up to the cockpit while everyone took their seats and put things safely away. "If you're hauling ass, how quickly can we get there to back them up" Krimson asked.

"Well, this Bullhead is over twenty years old..." Bleu said as he began to flip switches and the airship began to hover again as the doors closed and they began to lift off again.

"What does that mean?" Jaune asked as he watched as Krimson took up the co-pilot seat and began to help.

"Means its a piece of shit" Krimson answered for him. Bleu just nodded slightly as he looked back. "It wont be till the evening when we arrive, hopefully they can hold on until we get there" Jaune nodded and came back and saw next to Ren, who gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Jaune nodded slightly as he looked past Ren and over at Nora.

"Don't worry. I wont let any more of my friends die" Jaune said as they all nodded in agreement. Jaune just took a deep breath and began the long wait to Atlas, and hoped he didn't just lie to his friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the corner of her cell, Ruby managed to pull her arms under and out in front of her since being left alone in her prison. The strange blue glow from her handcuffs were stopping her aura, she learned this a second time when she tried to force her hand out and ended up cutting her wrist. Ruby watched as the crimson water flowed out of her skin and dripped onto the ground. A simple cut like that would have been healed within minutes, but it had taken far too long for it to stop bleeding, careful not to move her wrist so her cut would reopen. The last thing she needed was to bleed out in some basement.

So she sat for hours, her hands in her lap, staring at the cold, dark floor. The smell of the dead bodies around her still smelled bad, but it didn't bother her now. Her foot lightly tapping against the wall next to her as she simply breathed. She had tried everything that came to her mind before accidentally cutting open her wrist. The door was bolted to the concrete walls around her, the hinge welded closed so it couldn't be lifted, no trap door to be found or hole to crawl through. So Ruby Rose sat, her legs sprawled out in front of her, back against the back corner, waiting for anything.

 _"Whats got you down, Red?"_ Looking up, she saw Roman squatting down in front of her, cigar in his hand and a smirk on his face. Staring at the ghost, Ruby shook her head and wondered if it was from blood loss, but the cut on her wrist didn't bleed nearly enough for that. So Roman Torchwick came from inside her himself just to make snide comments before she died.

"What do you want Roman?" Ruby croaked out finally as she lowered her eyes. Her mouth suddenly dry and her throat sore.

 _"What, I can't come and see little old you whenever I want?"_ He asked as he began to walk around the room, his cane spinning around on a finger.

"I would rather you didn't"

 _"Oh come on, Red! I'm part of you now...I know everything about you!"_ He said as he spread his arms out and grinned at her. Ruby felt a chill run down her spine as she slowly looked up at the ghost of Roman. His one eye watched her as he placed his cane on the ground and leaned on it, gently hovering over her. _"Cute little Zwei, Kitty and Blonde are a couple..."_

"Stop..." Ruby growled at the ghost.

_"That was a nice present that your sister got you three years ago, a new belt that held more rounds for your weapon. Your father got you a framed picture of your family, before your mommy never came home..."_

"Shut up" her voice grew a little louder.

 _"Your first day at Signal...that cute boy you had a crush on for a few weeks until that bitch_ Sapphi _kissed him under the apple tree in the courtyard...your first period...Yeah I could have gone though the rest of...whatever this...is-"_ He gestured to himself and to her. _"-without that knowledge..."_

 **"SHUT UP!"** She screamed at the dead man. His eyebrow raised and leaned back slowly. He was silent for a little bit longer before speaking again, much to her disgust.

 _"You know...a cell like this wouldn't have held me for very long"_ He said with a smile as he examined the door closely, dragging a finger across the bars, not disturbing the dust that laid there since he wasn't a physical being. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, screaming at something only she could see wouldn't help her. With a sigh, she spoke again.

"How would you have gotten out?" She asked him slowly. He smiled again, but it wasn't his usual condescending smirk, it was a warm smile from a memory, visions flooded her brain of a small girl with pink, brown and white hair, smiling at him. One was her holding his hand as they walked though some unknown city. The next was them sitting in a dark movie theatre, she was leaning on his arm. She was laying on her side, a smile on her face as a bed sheet did nothing to cover her naked body in a dimly lit bedroom. The last vision was of her falling off the airship during the fall of Vale.

The images stopped as he looked over at her, understanding how he knew all about her, she could easily learn everything about him. Their souls were now entwined, nothing was private between them now. Roman looked over at her and nodded slightly. _"I had a single, good friend..."_ He said quietly. Their attention was taken by a series of gunshots from somewhere above them. Ruby got to her feet and pressed herself against the door to try and see what was happening. Suddenly, a door busted open and a White Fang thug fell down the stairs and flopped onto the ground, groaning as he tried to get up, only to be stomped down by a short, shirtless, tanned man with a large red scar across his torso and a pack on his back.

"And stay down ya shite!" Noir called out the guy as Blake took up space next to him, her gun out and scanning the room around them. Finally, amber eyes met with silver and she smiled.

 _"And it looks like you've got several"_ Roman said with a smile as he sat down where she was in and tipped his hat to her. _"Have fun!"_ He then vanished the next time she blinked.

"Ruby!" She quickly ran to the door and gripped the young girl's hands in her own though the bars. Ruby smiled, a single tear falling from her eye as she held her friend again. Quickly, Weiss and Yang were next to her, all happy to see their leader again, safe and unhurt. Yang told everyone to stay away from the door as she gripped the metal with her fake arm and yanked as hard as she could, pulling it out of the wall and set it down next to the opening.

Rushing out to hug each of them, they hoarded around her and held her close. After a few moments, they released her and smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay" Yang said with a smile. Blake reached out and gripped her wrists gently, unlocking the cuffs, she felt her Aura begin to pour back into her veins, the cut on her wrist healing up almost instantly. Weiss reached out and held out a familiar object in front of her. The collapsed form of Crescent Rose fell into Ruby's hands, its familiar weight comforting her as she placed it back on her hips. She then noticed that Weiss's clothing didn't match the last time she saw her.

"Why are you wearing Noir's shirt?" She asked. Everyone looked at eachother before looking to Weiss. She took a deep breath and clenched her eyes closed for a few seconds before releasing her breath and opening her eyes.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to leave" Ruby nodded at Weiss spoke and they began to walk, Yang took notice of the dead in the other cells and asked why they would execute their own kind. Blake summed it up easily:

"The White Fang don't take kindly to deserters"

Walking down the hall, everyone's weapons were out and ready to attack anyone. Moving around quietly, Noir opened a door and looked inside. "Oh, this looks important" He said as they all walked into the room. It was filled with a few panels and lots of pipes running into the walls. Noir looked over at Weiss and raised and eyebrow.

"This is the main venting maintenance panels" She explained as she looked at the pipes. "They're connected to the main refining reactors and vent out gasses that might be trapped inside raw dust or transport dust to other rooms..." Noir grinned as he knelt down and pulled the pack from his back. Ruby noticed a large cut along his side, still bleeding slowly, since everyone else seemed to know about it, Ruby didn't bring it up.

"So, what does it take to make something go horrible wrong in one of these rooms?" The wolf faunus asked as he began to dig into his pack for something.

"Well, we could do something to the panels, or inject dust straight into the lines..." Weiss shook her head as she thought. "But something that affects the whole facility would have to be really big, something like a-"

Noir lifted a large metal canister with large wires and several bright, pink grenades attached all around the sides. Everyone stared at the metal contraption as Noir gave a "Aha!" and set it on the ground next to the pipes.

"-Bomb..." Weiss finished her thought quietly as Noir began to connect wires and push buttons. "Why do you have a bomb..." Weiss asked as Noir continued to arm the doomsday device.

"Nora shoved it into my pack before we left...it came with a card" He said as he lifted up an envelope. Weiss took it from him and looked it over. Ruby saw that she had scribbled RWBY on the front of it. Weiss opened it and glanced over it and shook her head. "I can't read this" Weiss said as she handed the card to Ruby.

Opening the card, the writing was bad, but Ruby managed to decipher it quickly and read it to the rest of the team.

_"Hope you use this to blow up something important. **~Love Nora** "_

"Well, isn't that nice of her" Noir said as he pulled a cord and the device started to beep. Everyone stared at it and held their breath. Pulling something from the device and pocketing it, he smiled at them as he tried to walk past them, his smile faltering from pain as he opened the door. "Now, lets get the fuck out of here" With nods from everyone, they began to try and find an exit.

"Wait, what about the people still here?" Ruby asked. Noir pulled a cigarette from his pack and put it in his mouth.

"What about them?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow. Ruby just stared at him, unbelieving that he would just allow them to die with the bomb. With a sigh, Noir reached out and gripped a red box and pulled the fire alarm. The halls were filled with a loud ringing and flashing lights. _"Happy?"_ Ruby nodded, everyone would be out when the bomb went off, Noir began to lead them down the halls and towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I'm alive!
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I've hit a bit of writers block, I hope you'll forgive me!
> 
> If you haven't already, please check out _How could you be my enemy_ Please do so! Its really dark and filled with blood and death and shit. Its cool!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who continued from Dreams of Tomorrow, everyone who left kudos and bookmarked it so far. Any feedback is always welcome and thank you for taking the time to read my stories.


	3. Heart of a Wolf

As they walked down the paths, Blake kept a careful eye on Noir, she studied the tattoo that covered his back of a woman with white hair holding two King Taijitu Grimm by their white heads while the black heads wrapped around his arms. The shorter man had lead them through the halls of the White Fang base with ease, going forward to take care of any resistance to leave the rest of the team to recover what Aura they could generate so whatever wounds they took earlier would heal. After their meeting with Cinder Fall, the woman who controlled everything from the White Fang to the events at Beacon, Noir had been much quieter than he usually was, he was also more aggressive whenever they met resistance who stopped them as they made their way to the exit, to somewhere they could lay low and call in their bulkhead to pick them up. The ringing and the flashing were starting to give her a headache, but all of that paled in her mind as she replayed the conversation between the man and their leader. 

_"Wait, what about the people still here?"_

_"What about them?"_

The conversation was eerily similar to the one she and Adam had when she left him and what he turned the White Fang into. Noir's response identical to Adam's when she had asked him back at the train, a chill went through her body as she remembered the look in his eyes. Blue and green filled with hate for the man, he had been willing to change sides just to have the chance to kill him. A dark thought entered her head, if Cinder had taken up on his offer, what would have happened to them back in that room if he wasn't there to stop the Freak from going further with Weiss. Her thought train was halted when a cold, heavy hand slipped onto her shoulder. Looking over, she saw Yang smiling softly at her. "You okay?" Blake smiled lightly at the blonde woman, she was so caring and warm. Even in the middle of this hostile building, she still cared, it made her heart flutter. 

"No, but we can talk about it when we get out of here" Blake said as she squeezed her hand, her human hand, and gave her a small smile. Yang accepted it and continued on with the rest of the group. Blake saw Weiss standing close to Ruby, closer than she normally would otherwise, but with the two of them together, if anyone could comfort Weiss if she had a breakdown, it was their leader. 

Coming up to a corner, they stacked up next to each other with Noir up front, he peeked around the corner and swore quietly. "Who the fuck are these asshats in black?" He asked as he came back around and looked at them.

"We don't know, but they have some Aura conditioning so they don't go down easy" Ruby said lightly as she looked up at Noir, who was currently looking through his guns, counting how many bullets he had left. All of them were running low, the fight they had earlier with the black clad members had done a number on their supplies. With a nod, Noir took a deep breath and leaned his head on the wall closed his eyes. "So, whats the plan, how are we going to get them?" Yang asked as she looked past Blake to the rest of their team. Noir raised one dark eyebrow, disappearing under his tight fitting knit hat and looked over at them. 

 _"We?"_ He asked with as he shook his head. "There is no _'we'_ in this" He began as he gripped his large pistols in each of his hands. "There's a reason why I am with you on this mission, remember? I need to make sure your hands stay clean of blood. I'm the killer here, you're not" He then took a few deep breaths, mentally preparing himself for an uneven fight. 

"You can't be serious" Weiss said with eyes wide with shock. "You'll die!" 

"Can't die" He said with a wolfish grin. "Someone needs to cash in my bounty" He then took a few more deep breaths and got ready to go, but before he turned the corner, he looked back at them. "Okay. I'm about to do something kinda strange to you guys. Whatever what happens; don't tell Taang" All four of them just looked at him oddly as he nodded in a one sided agreement and closed his eyes and began to speak quickly and quietly.

_"Morrigan. The maiden, the mother and the crone. Bring your voice to this battle and follow me into the maelstrom of blade and blood. Sing to my enemies so their passing goes in peace, for they stand in my path, and I theirs. Sing your siren song to the fallen on this day so my dreams remain clear. Sing to them this day, and still your voice against me, for I know it is not my fate to lay beneath the ground. But should the worse come to pass, and Fates of this world have betrayed me; sing me a lullaby, so that I may sleep for all eternity"_

When he finished his prayer, his eyes opened wide, his one green eye glowing bright as he pumped his Aura through his semblance and quickly turned the corner, twin guns blazing as he charged head first into the hallway. The sounds of gunfire and yelling echoed though the hallway. Ruby quickly got as far away from the corner as she could and pulled her hood over her head, holding her hands to her ears, she tried to block out as much as she could. Weiss wrapped her arms around the young leader and Yang did the same to try and comfort her little sister. Making her way to the corner, she peered over and witnessed Noir in full fury as he swung his weapons around with precision that only came with years of practice. His body movements were that of the animal he took his faunus traits from, forming and shifting of a predator as his large pistols slammed against people and shots rang out in a form of martial arts. When he got too close for shots, he flipped his guns over into the bladed tanfas and proceeded to slash and slice the black suited soldiers, painting the mute green walls a bright crimson. 

Pulling back around the corner, she looked over at her team as they huddled around a shaking Ruby. Blake had seen enough people die today, she didn't need to see anymore, but that didn't stop her sensitive faunus ears from picking up every death rattle and cry that echoed from down the hall. The sound of bodies hitting the wall and sliding to the ground, Noir let out a few grunts and cries of pain himself before his assault resumed. Soon, the hall was quiet, the only two noises were that of Noir, panting heavily and one of the soldiers, crying behind his mask. She didn't want to, she tried to block out the crying but it didn't stop her from listening as Noir walked up to him, his voice cold and uncaring. "Shh shh shh..." Noir whispered to the man. "The kids are listening" The crying became muffled, and then she jumped when a shot echoed out through the hall, ending in a sick silence that was broken by the fire alarm. When she didn't hear anyone else moving, she gently nodded to Yang and turned the corner, making sure it was clear. 

Blake saw the hallway filled with dead bodies with Noir standing in the far side of them, taking gasping breaths. She saw him reach behind his back and pull a small blade from his side and tossed it to the ground. His weapons fell from his hands with a heavy thud on the floor before he leaned against the wall and slid down when his knees gave out, leaving a skid of blood as he fell. Looking back at the group, she walked up to them and silently nodded. Weiss rubbed Ruby's back and gently and whispered something in her ear. The young girl nodded and held her hands over her eyes as she began to walk, guided by her sister and her partner. Slowly, they made their way through the bloody hall, Blake gently nudging bodies to the side so their leader doesn't trip while her eyes were closed. When they reached Noir, Blake saw his much blood he had lost from his beatings from Emerald and the Freak and the soldiers. 

His tanned skin paled from his blood loss. His eyes closed and his breaths deep. Blake looked at him and slowly knelt down and lightly touched his arm, he opened his eyes and looked at them and jerked his head. "Get going, ya shits" He said quietly as he closed his eyes again and let his head droop. 

"We're not leaving you!" Ruby said as she came out from behind her hands and crouched next to Noir, Blake noticed that she crouched down so her back was to the carnage in the hall. "Come on, get up. Krimson still needs you!" 

"No one needs a killer like me..." He mumbled out slowly. 

"What about Magnolia?" Ruby asked quickly. Noir paused, he opened his eyes for a moment in thought. Blake could see sadness in his eyes, a sorrow he had been holding onto for years. With as much of a sigh as he could, he looked up at Ruby. 

"Just make sure she gets most of the money" He began. "It was all for her..." Ruby looked at him oddly and to the rest of her team, they all shrugged, unsure what he was talking about. 

"What money?" 

"My bounty" Noir began as he closed his tired eyes. "I'm sure I racked up a lot during my time out there, killing people. If you tell someone that you killed me, they'll give ya a medal and a large check with half a mil of lien I'm sure. Just promise me that you'll give Mags most of it." He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. "And tell her I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a terrible person" 

"You're not" Blake looked over and saw it was Weiss who spoke, clutching his shirt so it didn't move as much against her bare skin. "You're not as terrible as you think you are" She said as she walked up to him and shook her head. 

"You watched the same video as they did, right?" Noir asked with a lazy eyebrow raise, as much as his current strength could give him. 

"If you were truly as vile as you think you are, you would have let that man do whatever he wanted to do to us while you sat there quietly, waiting for the opportunity to leave" She said. "You said it yourself, each of those murders were justified" She then took a breath and straightened up while looking over at Blake. "Besides, I've learned a thing or two about listening to people and not jumping to conclusions" Blake smiled gently at the memory. Slowly, a slight chuckle came from the bloody mouth of the wolf faunus. 

"Well, thats all nice an well, princess. Doesn't change the fact that I wont make it till the ride gets here. I appreciate the sentiment though..." 

"Not with him bleeding out like that anyways" Yang pitched in as she reached down and pulled the shirtless man to his feet. 

"Anyone have red Dust left?" Weiss asked as she pointed her weapon down in frustration, almost all of her dust was empty. Blake quickly checked her dust clip for her weapon then shook her head, she was on normal, Dust infused bullets. Ruby quickly reached to her belt and pulled two large rounds for Crescent Rose and gave them to her older sister. Yang easily pried the tips off and tilted both bullets into Weiss's waiting hands. After a moment, two large fireballs were born in her palms as she turned towards Noir. He just looked at them and back to her. 

"Oh, this is gonna suck, isn't it..." Weiss simply nodded and walked up to him to cauterise the wounds. After several seconds of screaming, a string of colourful curse words that Blake wasn't sure if they were even a real langue, and a quick wiff of searing flesh, Noir was looking a bit better. Yang and Blake handed him each large, heavy pistol back to him and he nodded. "Right, lets get the fuck outta here..." He said taking deep breaths. She could see the sweat on his skin as he limped and wobbled down the halls, obvious that his wounds were nowhere near healed, but he wouldn't let them know that. They reached the corridor with the door that they entered from. When they reached outside, they were blinded by large spotlights that covered the door, several rifles clicked in unison as the safety came off and aimed right at them. Emerald, Mercury, Neo and Cinder were standing in front of them, not looking too pleased. Before anyone could do anything, Noir reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange stick and pushed a button on the top. 

"Pump the breaks!" He called out as he walked in front of team RWBY. "Ya know what this is?" He asked as he waved his fist around with the metal stick in his fingers. When no one replied, he pulled his scroll out of his pocket and quickly glanced at it before putting it away, Blake would wonder why, but the fact that she knew what he just pressed was a more important matter. "This! is a dead man switch!" He continued to call out to everyone. The cold wind picking up, Blake could see the dark clouds in the night sky moving towards them, the storm blowing back around towards them. "Basically. I die, we all die!" He said with a small smirk. "Inside this facility, there's a massive bomb, and if I let go of this switch it'll go off and take everything within fifty metres out with it" Thw White Fang were beginning to look at each other, sure if he was bluffing or not. 

"You expect us to believe that and let you walk?" Emerald asked while holding her revolver out at him. Noir just smirked. 

"Nope, I expect you to clear a path and let us walk away" HE said as he began to walk towards them, unafraid. Slowly, the rest of the team followed and the forces parted just like Noir said they would. Stopping at Cinder, he smiled at her and gave her a wink. "I'll give Krimson your regards" He said as they walked though the snow towards the ridge. Before they got too far, Noir turned and looked at them. "Hey Em!" He shouted out. The woman stopped and looked over at them, murder in her eyes. 

"Catch" 

He then threw the detonator at the and Emerald quickly ran to grab it and keep the button pressed down. Quickly, everyone ran in different directions, Noir and RWBY taking off in their original path, sprinting with everything they had. After a few minutes of flat out running, they slowed down and looked back at the base in the distance, Noir laughing like an idiot. Holding his sides and doubled over. "That, wasn't, the, detonator?" Weiss asked as she tried to catch her breath. "You bluffed them?"

Noir shook his head and wiped a tear off his face as he tried to catch his breath. "No...It was" He said as he pulled his scroll out again. "But I lied about dead man switch thing, its actually timed. Nora said it was ten minutes, plenty of time for everyone to get away" He held up his scroll. "And its only been three-" A loud explosion made everyone jump and turn around as the building was engulfed in flames. Black smoke pillars reached the sky as they all blinked and looked at Noir. "-minutes. Nora really needs to work on her fuses." He put hi scroll away and began to limp towards their randivous point. 

They had walked an hour into extreme winds and heavy snowfall when Noir collapsed. The team quickly went to him and pulled him up. "He's out!" Yang called out thought he wind. His head fell into his chest as they looked around, no cover in sight. "He's really cold!" Ruby cried out as she held her sister. "He'll die out here!" Blake swore as she and Weiss walked up to him and held him close, trying to keep him warm. Slowly, Weiss shook her head and reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll and began to dial a number. Without saying anything, the girls watched her as she waited for someone to pick up. Suddenly, Weiss stood up straight and used her _'Schnee'_ voice. "Connect me!" She called out over the wind. "It doesn't matter how I got this number! Connect me! I am Weiss Schnee and you will connect me damn it!" After a brief pause, she let out a huff and shouted at the phone. "I DON'T CARE! YOU'LL TRACE THIS SCROLL OR YOU'LL HAVE TO EXPLAIN HOW I DIED OUT IN THE ATLAS TUNDRA!" She then shoved the scroll back into Noir's pocket and held him close with everyone else. 

"What was that?" Yang asked as she tried to channel what was left of her aura into keeping them as warm as she could. 

"Something I'll probably regret shortly" 

It was a long ten minutes later when several dropships began to circle around them. Two touched down and several soldiers ran out, rifles raised as they secured the area. The third ship landed and the ramp lowered. Several more soldiers came out and surrounded them, rifles aimed carefully. The last person walked down the ramp, her hands behind her back as her white bangs gently blew in the wind. Blue eyes scanned them as Weiss dislodged herself from the warmth huddle and stood before the woman. 

"Sister..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its about time! Third chapter of Visions of Tomorrow is finally here! I'm so sorry for the delay, I've been (Busy/Blocked/Lazy) for a while and just trying to get back into the original story that got me making stories on this wonderful site. 
> 
> For those who are unaware, I've also have a second series going, _How can you be my Enemy_ as well as a new one-shot, _The Scars We Choose To Show._ Go check them out! 
> 
> Anyways, If you liked it, leaving a Kudo goes far, but a comment goes farther! Feedback is always welcome and thanks to taking the time for reading my stories! It really means a lot.


	4. Rest and Recovery

Yang didn't like hospitals. She didn't mind them before, they were buildings that saved lives and helped those who need, but since she woke up in one alone after getting her arm cut off and being pumped full of sedatives so she didn't destroy everything in sight, she decided that she would avoid them as much as possible. An unavoidable case being right now. Sitting in a chair in the medical room with Ruby and Blake, each sitting in a chair of their own, all centred around the bed of Noir, who was currently hooked up to a blood bag, IV drip as well as a heart rate monitor. Yang looked from the unconscious body of the wolf faunus and looked over at Blake beside her. She was nervously tapping her finger on the arm of the chair with her nail, the light taps being overpowered by the beeps of the monitor. She looked over at Noir with a concerned and worried look in her eyes. Yang reached out with her hand and gently placed her metal palm onto her hand, taking her hand in her gently, her attention was taken from Noir and her beautiful golden eyes locked with lilac. Yang offered her a gentle smile and Blake returned it, even if it seemed a little forced. 

On the other side of the bed, her sister was just straining to stay inside of her seat. Her bottom lip was stuck between her teeth and was playing some nameless tune by slapping her palms against the arms of the chair, her knees bouncing so quickly that a small rose petal would come out from her legs every few seconds. Her silver eyes darting between the door and the man in the bed. Weiss's sister, Winter, had taken her to her office just after they landed in the Atlas Military base just outside of the Atlesian capitol. Back in the tundra, she had confessed to her sister that Noir had saved her from what could have happened if he hadn't intervened, which saved him from being executed on site by Atlas military. As it turns out, he had quite the record that warranted a 'shot on site' policy. Ruby was right to be worried about Weiss, after what had happened in that room, the white haired woman held up well. With a small sigh, Yang turned her attention to her younger sister and broke the thick silence in the room. "Relax, Ruby. We'll be fine" 

Ruby's head spun to face her sister and her movements stopped instantly. "But, Yang! What if they force Weiss back to her house? What if they lock her up and never let her leave again!" Ruby almost screamed at her while not taking a breath. "And what if Noir doesn't wake up! He's been asleep for hours and Winter was going to kill him as soon as she saw him!" Her silver eyes wide with panic as she wrestled with her emotions inside her head. 

"He's just lost some blood, Ruby" Blake reassured her. "He'll be fine in a couple of hours. Then he can answer our questions" She said as her golden eyes hovered over Noir's unconscious body. They narrowed slightly as she tried to will him away so he could answer their burning questions. Another wave of silence fell over them as the sun was beginning to rise from the window, casting the colourful dawn light over the soft unnatural light that was attached to the ceiling. It was another hour before the door opened once again and all heads turned to watch Weiss walk in slowly. Yang could tell that she had bee crying, her eyes still slightly red and puffy. Ruby immediately and ran over to her and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, earning an 'eep' of surprise from her lips. After a few beats of trying to refuse the physical contact, she eventually returned the hug and held her partner for a few seconds before separating.

"You okay?" Ruby asked quietly.

Weiss simply nodded and offered a smile. "I'll be fine" She said gently. Her clothing had changed, she was now wearing Atlesian military clothing. Baggy blue sweatpants and a large grey tee looked much too big on her, but it was better than a skirt and a bloodied shirt she was wearing when they first arrived. "What about you guys?" She asked looking over at the rest of her team. 

"We've already been patched up for all the minor damages..." Blake offered lightly.

"We got off easy" Yang spoke simply as her eyes went back to the bloodied and bruised man laying in the bed. Weiss nodded lightly as she walked over to his beside and looked him over. 

"He took all those hits for us..." The heiress spoke lightly. "He intentionally aggravated Emerald into hitting him more and more so that we would get hit as little as possible" She sighed and shook her head lightly. "Idiot..." 

Yang nodded lightly as she placed her hand over her stomach and felt the large dust infused bandage that was healing her bruised muscles under her flesh fingers. She had never felt such pain before, she never thought she took her Aura for granted before, but to be kicked like that without it made her realise how much they depend on it for everything, especially her. With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, slumping slightly. "I am so ready for today to end..." Yang groaned out as she closed her eyes and laid her hand over her face to try and block out the light of the sun. A few murmurs agreeing with the notion before the door opened again. Yang looked over and saw Winter Schnee walk in. Back straight and hands folded neatly behind her. On both sides of her, soldiers were standing at the ready, one carried a small box while the other had his rifle at the ready. Weiss quickly walked up to her and took on a posh posture, mimicking her elder sister. 

"Winter" Weiss said as she looked up at the woman. She didn't sat anything as cold blue eyes looked down for a few moments before she made a sharp gesture with her hand and the soldier let his rifle clip to his back and walked to the bed. 

"This is for your own safety, for all of you" She said as the soldier pulled out a pair of handcuff and slipped one over his wrist and the other on the handle of his bed. "He is an extremely dangerous person, and if my sister's report is accurate, then he will have the chance to plead is case. However, I must ask all of you the same thing" She said as her blue eyes looked over each of them in turn. "What were you doing out there besides blowing up a, supposedly, abandoned refinement plant?" One white eyebrow raised in question as she looked at them. Yang looked over at Blake, then Ruby and Weiss, trying to figure out how much they would tell her, if any at all. Yang didn't know how much Winter knew about who Noir was or the Brotherhood, even she was having a hard time following everything that Krimson had mentioned before. The silence continued too long for Winter, who simply shook her head. "If you four will not tell me, you leave me no choice" She said as she looked over to the one soldier, who set the box down and left the room, only to come back two seconds later, doctor in tow. 

The man with deep green hair and matching eyes pulled a syringe from his long white jacket and pressed it against the IV drip and injected something into Noir's bloodstream. Seconds ticked by as his chest began to rise with a sudden breath as his eyes fluttered open. Slowly, he began to stir with a groan yawn combination, only for it to cut short as he made a pained noise when his jaw moved too far. Trying to move his right hand up to cup his jaw, he quickly found that it was chained to the bed. Trying to pull his arm free a few more times, he looked down with blurry eyes and blinked the sleep away as he tried to comprehend what was going on. "Why do I keep waking up in handcuffs?" He asked no one in particular. "Its not even the weekend..." Winter cleared her throat quite loudly, getting the wolf faunus's attention, his animal ears twitching in her direction before his head followed. He blinked a few times to completely wake up, when he saw Winter Schnee in all her Atlesian military glory, a small smirk grew across his face before speaking, stretching out the first word for several seconds. "Hello...nurse" He said as his smirk turned into a grin. "Didn't think ya'd see me so soon, did ya?" 

Yang could feel Weiss's jaw drop in shock. Winter remained a statue as she spoke to him. "Two years is not long enough to recover a single meeting with you..." Despite her professional tone of voice, she could still feel the bile rising in her voice. "So, care to tell me why you blew up a building in the tundra?" She asked while she narrowed her eyes at her. 

"Can't" He said simply with a shrug. "Classified by a higher power than my own!" He said with a grin, his face still broken and bruised 

Winter sighed heavily as she reached into the box and pulled out a large file. "Then I have no choice than to formally arrest you for the following crimes;" He was about to continue when the door opened one more time. A man dressed in red and black entered and looked around. "Krimson!" Ruby said with a smile. Yang could tell her little sister was getting worried that Noir would be taken away right then and there, but with him in the room, Noir was probably safe. Winter didn't look pleased to see him as she stared coldly at him. 

"What'd I miss?" He asked as he looked around. 

"Queeny, here was just about to read why I am being arrested" Noir said with a gesture to her with his free hand. 

Krimson just nodded and leaned against the wall. "Oh good, I'm not too late" He said as he folded his arms over his chest and smiled. "Continue" Noir's smile faded away as Winter simply looked back at the file in her hand and opened it up and began to read out loud. 

"Noir Handa" Winter began. "You are under arrest for the following crimes against the sovereign Kingdom Atlas; Forty three counts of murder, sixty seven counts of suspected murder, Twenty five counts of resisting arrest, Eighty five counts of drunken and disorderly conduct" As Winter continued down the list, she stopped after a moment and cleared her throat. "fourteen counts of public nudity, Twenty three counts of aggravated assault, one hundred and fifteen counts of assault with a deadly weapon, and four hundred and thirty seven counts of sexual harassment" She paused to look up at him, then everyone looked at him as he sat in the bed. "And that's only page one..." He blinked a few times and tapped his lap nervously. His mouth was a hard line as he looked at everyone in turn before speaking. 

"To be honest, I thought there would be more sexual harassment charges. I've talked to a  _lot_ of people..." 

"Thirty are from me from our first meeting" Winter said with a smug look. She then turned the page and sighed as she turned another and another. "I'd be here all week counting your charges, but lets skip to the newest one..." She said as she flipped past several pages before skimming to the last one. "A kidnapping charge, as well as hijacking of Atlas military transports, extortion and theft of Atlas technology..." Yang felt the elder Schnee's eyes on her. Yang made an effort to slip her arm down her body and to try and keep it from view. Noir just looked over at Krimson, who had a surprised face as he read over Winter's shoulder at the rest of the lengthy record. 

"You actually pinned that shit on me?" He asked. "You're a fucken arsehole!" Noir called out as he gestured wildly to the red man. Krimson just shrugged and took his place back against the wall. 

Winter put the file away and looked around. "So, if you have nothing else to add, you're going to be locked away for so long that only Oum knows when you'll see the sun again" She said as she put the file away and got ready to drag him off when the door opened once more. The imposing figure of General James Ironwood filled the door frame. The soldiers stood at attention and snapped a salute, which he returned and told them that they were dismissed. Once the regular soldiers were gone, the general turned to Winter and nodded to her. "Specialist, please release this man"

The woman recoiled slightly and looked between her commanding officer and the man in the bed. "But sir! This is Noir Handa, wanted all across Remnant for his crimes!" She said as she pointed to him. 

Ironwood reached into his jacket and pulled out a large scroll, opened it and pulled up a file. "Actually" He began as he handed it to her. "This is Specialist Handa" He began. Winter looked over the file and shook her head in disbelief. "Specialist Handa, has been in deep cover for a number of years to infiltrate the underworld and send back whatever information as well as do missions under the authority of the military" She looked through file before looking over at him. Noir looked just as surprised as she did. He quickly smiled and waved at her, still not knowing what was happening. She quickly looked through the file again and looked over at Krimson. 

"Colonel Krimson Rhoeas?" The man in question simply stood up straight and smiled at her. "Is there a problem, Specialist?" He asked as he placed his hands behind his back, hidden by his cloak. She tried to fight back but simply let out a growl as she set the scroll down and walked over to Noir and uncuffed him. Noir simply rubbed his wrist and smiled at her. 

"I didn't even use the safeword" She simply growled at him, turned and saluted the two officers before leaving, slamming the door behind her. They waited a few moments before Krimson let out a breath of relief, followed by everyone else in the room. 

"Have I mentioned how much I hate you?" Ironwood asked as he turned to Krimson. "You're damn lucky that your credentials were already in the system for this ploy to work. Otherwise, he'd have been hanged at first light" He said as he looked out the window, the sun halfway up now. 

Noir clapped his hands and rubbed them together as he smiled. "Well, thanks for that, Woody" He said as he tried to get out of the medical bed. "But we've got work to do" Krimson was next to him in a second and pushed him back down, not being gentle on his chest where Noir groaned out in pain. 

"Not so fast..." He said as he folded his arms. "You've got a few broken ribs, deep wounds and lots of blood to recover, you're in bed for a week" Noir sighed and shook his head. "That's normal fair for Specialists" 

Noir looked up quickly and stared between Krimson and Ironwood. "Wait...I'm actually part of the Atlesian military now?" 

"It was the only way this was actually going to work" Ironwood said as he handed the large scroll to Noir. "You're to report to the colonel when you're fully healed" He said as he folded his hands behind his back. Noir read through the file and shook his head. 

"This is the worst day of my entire life..." Noir said quietly as the device landed in his lap and looked all around him. 

Krimson smiled and patted his shoulder. "So, what happened?" He asked looking around, Noir was still in shock and was just staring straight ahead. Blake was the one to fill him in on what happened while they were at the facility. Once she was done explaining, Krimson nodded and looked over at Weiss, who was standing closer to Ruby, looking down at the ground as her body shook lightly. With another nod, Krimson looked over at the general and collected his thoughts. "Cinder fall is in Atlas, thats all we needed to know, now we can start tracking her down" Everyone nodded as Krimson began to formulate his plans on tracking her, interrupted by the general. 

"Just try keep some semblance of subtly?" 

Krimson just smiled and looked him into the eye. "Come now, General. Subtly is our speciality..." He just sighed nad shook his head. 

"This isn't going to end well..." He mumbled as he left the room. 

Krimson nodded and let out a heavy breath. "Right, lets get you some rest" Everyone nodded and slowly got out of their seats and began to amble towards the door. Krimson patted Noir's shoulder and smiled at him. "We'll send you a get-well-soon card" He said with a smile. Noir just looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. 

"This is bullshit!" 

"And a week a latrine duty" Krimson smiled as he began to walk out of the room. 

"I fucking hate you" 

"two week!" He called out as he left the room, and for the first time since Yang had known him, Noir didn't say anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It LIVES!
> 
> So here's the next chapter for Visions (Finally) Sorry for everyone who has been waiting for this, but I kinda got hit by a mountain of writers block for this one, plus writing two other stories get kinda hard to juggle everything, but thanks to a friend who helped me make some of the characters for this one has been urging me to resume it, so here we are! 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo, a review or comment goes a long way! And thank you for taking the time to read my stories.


	5. Masks behind the Mask

Ruby walked with her teammates and Krimson through the halls of the military hospital in the Atlesian city. From what she could see, it was a fairly large base, in the centre of it was the base where the soldiers and machines of war are trained and made. The further away from the base you got, the more residential it became with houses all built the same like, like cookie cutters buildings. Eventually, they made it to a house that looked like all the rest and entered. The living room was fairly large, Two large couches were sitting on two ends of a table while a TV was playing the news against the wall. Through a doorway was the kitchen and a set of stairs that lead to the basement. Jaune, Nora and Ren got off the couch and ran towards them, Nora shoving Krimson out of the way roughly so she could hug her friends before anyone else. Unfortunately, Ruby was the first one in her path. In a second, she was scooped up in unnaturally powerful arms and she felt her bones pop from the strain. "I'm so glad you guys are alright!" Nora screamed in her ear. "I was so worried! Scared, cold. That last ones not your fault. It is really really cold in Atlas..." She was about to ramble on some more when Ren gently placed his hand on her shoulder and gently eased Ruby back to her feet. "Oh, sorry" She said with a small smile. 

"We're just glad you guys are alright" Jaune said with a smile as he looked over at team RWBY. Though they were covered in bandages and walked with slight limps, they were all standing. "Where's Noir?" He asked slowly. 

"He's staying in the hospital" Krimson said as he finally corrected himself and brushed his red cloak clear of dirt and dust. "He was the one who took the worst of it, by the looks of things. He'll be with us after a week of bad hospital food" He told them gently. Looking over, Ruby watched as the muscular Taang and the frail Grau walked into the living area to hear the news. "We have confirmed that Cinder Fall is in Atlas, now all we have to do is find her" The others nodded and began to look at each other. 

"What does this entail, Krimson Rhoeas?" Taang asked as he folded his large arms over his larger chest. 

"Searching high and low in every rat den this city has to offer until we find her" He said simply as he walked past the girls and looked back at them. "But first, I think some rest in in order. Your bedrooms are just down the hall. Go get some sleep, you've earned it" He said with a soft smile and a gentle nod. They all nodded and began to shuffle to rooms that they were given. Just before she disappeared down the hall, Ruby looked back to Krimson to ask him a question. 

"Hey, wheres my dad?' She asked gently. 

"He and Amaranth have gone to General Ironwood, I was going to join them and discuss possible plans about how to deal with Cinder and to protect the Winter Maiden while we stay in the city" Krimson said lightly as he ran a hand through his black tinted, dark red hair. "Don't worry, he'll be back tonight" She smiled softly and walked to a room and opened the door. Hugging her sister and Blake as they left to go into their own room and closed the door with a soft click. Ruby walked into her room and saw Weiss standing next to the bed, her arms wrapped around her body as she looked at herself in the mirror that was leaning up against the door. Ruby could see her shaking lightly as she stared at herself. Softly, Ruby walked up to the heiress and gently placed a hand on her shoulder and watched as Weiss recoiled from her like her touch was poison. 

"Weiss?" She asked as she pulled her hand away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that" She said gently. 

She shook her head slightly and took a deep breath. "No, its not that, Ruby..." She rubbed her hands together nervously and looked around the room. "I've just had some time to reflect on what happened back at the refinment plant..." She said gently, avoiding Ruby's eyes. 

"Yang and Blake gave me a bit of a run down, but didn't mention anything in particular..." She said lightly. "Did something happen?" 

Weiss was silent for several long seconds before taking a deep breath. "When we were in that room with Noir, there was a person who...was going to do things to me..." She said slowly. Ruby saw her beginning to blink rapidly, tears starting to form in her eyes. Ruby walked up to her and slowly, as not to startle her, wrapped her arms around her and held her close. At the warm contact of Ruby, Weiss completely broke down and began to cry into her shoulder. Ruby gently ran her hand up and down her back, comforting her the best she could. 

"Its okay, Weiss. He's not here anymore" She said lightly. Weiss nodded slowly. 

"Noir killed him before he could do anything..." 

 Ruby pulled back slightly and looked at her. "What?"

"He cut my clothing open and was about to do...horrible things" She said lightly, her voice shaking lightly and tears threatening to spill over. "But then he managed to get out of his chair and kill him before he could do anything else" Ruby gently ran a thumb across her face and cleared the tears that were slowly trailing down her cheek. "I own him more than anything I have..." They stood there for a few minutes, just in each other's arms, Ruby's hand gently going through the snow white hair of the woman in her arms. When she eventually stopped crying, Ruby pulled away from her and smiled lightly. 

"Lets clean up a bit and go to bed..." Weiss nodded slightly as Ruby let her go and began to head to the bathroom for a shower when a hand came out and grabbed her wrist. Looking back, she saw Weiss with a scared look in her eyes. "Weiss?" 

She saw what she was doing and quickly released her hand. "Sorry...I just...don't really want to be alone right now.." she hugged herself and took a deep breath. The silver eyed woman saw how badly she looked and thought of something. A blush burning across her face. 

"Uh...maybe you could just...sit in there?" She asked in a voice that both grew quiet and quicker the longer she spoke. Weiss just looked up at her and nodded and gently followed her out to the hallway and to the bathroom in the main floor of the house. The two of them slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. The bathroom itself was rather simple, but large enough to accommodate a family, it even had two sinks. Walking over to the linen closet that was built into the wall, Ruby pulled out some towels and started the shower. As the steam filled the bathroom, Ruby undid her cloak and set it on the counter before looking over at Weiss. "uh, could you turn around?" She asked lightly. Her face went red and nodded before turning her back to the black and red haired woman. When she was sure Weiss was looking away, Ruby quickly undressed as quickly as she could and slide the frosted glass doors open and quickly got under the warm water. "Okay...You're okay now..." 

 -------------------------------

Weiss slowly turned back, just to make sure she was in the clear. When she saw the pile of red and black clothing on the floor, she sighed in relief and walked over to the toilet and sat down on the lid. She was being silly. She was safe now, she was in a house with three fully fledged Huntsmen and six other Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, but there was just a blackness in the back of her mind that the man was going to come for her. She shivered at the thought and gently placed her hand against her chest where the knife scrapped across her skin and tore her clothing open. When she was with her sister and was given the loose fitness outfit to wear, she saw the angry red line that down the length of her torso. From her neck down to to just under her navel was a mark from where the blade touched her pale skin, she then had to explain why she had that mark to her sister, which caused her to break down lightly. After Winter had comforted her the way her older sister always did, with gentle hugs and a gently hand running through her hair, she told Weiss to go to her friends and Winter followed to arrest Noir. 

Weiss looked up and saw the muted form of Ruby Rose from behind the frosted glass of the shower door and blushed more. Despite the glass doing a good job at distorting her form, she could still make out the subtle curves of her body. Turning away, she tried to calm her beating heart from popping out of her chest and will the heat away from her face. She became very aware that the woman she had been sharing a bed for the last few weeks was now naked in the same room as her with a simple pane of glass divided them. She could not help herself and glanced up every few minutes and saw the blurry pink form that was Ruby. 

 _Get it together, Weiss._ Her mind yelled at her. She shook her head lightly and jumped slightly when Ruby's voice echoed through the room. "You doing okay, Weiss?" She asked. Weiss quickly cleared her throat and tried to think of something to say.  _How can this dolt make me feel like this..._ She asked herself as she blinked a few times. 

"I'm fine" She said simply. "I'll be okay, Ruby. Thank you for letting me do this" 

"Of course" Shes said gently. She heard the door sliding lightly and looked up to see Ruby's wet face, drops of water falling down her wet hair as she smiled at her. "Anything for you, Weiss' She said with a smile before pushing the door back closed and continued to wash herself. She tried to will the blush away from her face when the water stopped and her voice came back into her ears, echoing off the bathroom tiles. "Um, Weiss, could you hand me a towel?" She asked. She got off her seat and slid the door open gently and pushed her hand into the area while keeping her face away from the glass, this close to it, she could make out clearer details of her body. When Ruby had the towel, she quickly retreated to her seat once more and tried to take her mind off of the thought of Ruby's naked body. 

The door opened up again and Ruby stepped out with the towel around her body, hair soaked still. "Okay" She said cheerfully. "Your turn" She said lightly as she made sure there was enough room for Weiss to get in, her arms filled with her clothing. With a nod, she waited for Ruby to turn her back so she could undress as well and hide quickly darted behind the glass sliding door. When she closed the door, she turned on the water and began to adjust the heat levels until she was happy with it and sighed deeply. The hot water felt great on her body, knots in her back and shoulders beginning to unwind and relax. Looking down, she saw the angry red line that ran down the length of her body and shuddered slightly. Quickly washing her body, trying to rid herself of the memories of the man and the building, she finished and asked Ruby for a towel, who returned the gesture in kind. 

With the towel wrapped around her body, she left the tub and saw Ruby had on her clothing on, but opted for leaving the skirt, corset and cap off and wrapped the towel around her head, heaving her in her black shirt and black tights. Her face flushed brightly as Ruby turned her back to Weiss and allowed her to chance back into the loose fitting clothing she wore into the room. When she was done, she wrapped dried her hair quickly hand hung the towel on the back of the door rack before the two of them exited quietly. When they entered the hall, Yang and Blake were waiting to enter, a deep blush formed on her face when Yang eyed her up with a raised eyebrow. "What did you just do?" She asked looking between her sister and her sister's partner. 

"Nothing!" Ruby nearly screamed out. Before she could say anything, Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand and disappeared into the bedroom in a flurry of petals and slammed the door afterwards. When they were alone again, she took a deep breath and looked at Weiss with a red face. "Sorry...I just knew she was going to say something..." Weiss just nodded as she walked over to the window and closed the shutters gently. 

"Thanks, Ruby" She said gently. "Just...for everything" Ruby smiled as she set her clothing down and ruffled her hair with the towel before dropping it onto the chair at the desk in the room. 

"You're my partner, Weiss." She said with a smile and hugged the girl. "And I also really like you" Weiss hugged her back and inhaled the scent of roses that the girl seemed to constantly give off constantly. "Come on, lets get some sleep before something goes wrong" Weiss let out a small laugh and nodded. They shuffled over to the bed and laid down before pulling the sheets over top of themselves. Settling in, Weiss felt Ruby at her back as her arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her just a bit closer to herself. With a soft smile, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I wonder" Ruby began gently. "What kind of person Magnolia is" She whispered lightly as her face burrowed into the nook of Weiss's neck. 

"I don't know..." She replied lightly. "Why?" 

"it just seems, while he says he hates her, the things he does for her reminds me of the way my dad would talk about my mom" She sighed against her skin. "I can see it in his eyes, that longing to be with her. Its the same my dad has when my mom died. I hope everything works out for them" 

"Me too Ruby" She said gently. "Me too" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Bet you didn't think this was coming back. Well it is! You can thank my friend who has a large stick used for motivation for that. 
> 
> While I know this isn't my most popular story, I love the characters I made (KNGT) too much to just let the die over here. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a Kudo. A comment with feedback is always loved and thank you for taking the time to read my stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming back to read my stories! If you liked it, please leave a kudo, it lets me know that you really liked it. Leave a comment if you feel like it, I'm always accepting feedback, even if its just to say that you liked it, it makes me feel like I'm doing something right. 
> 
> And as always, thank you for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
